Sweet Enemy
by HanaHopee
Summary: "Sudah lama aku menyukainya."-Mingyu. "Wonwoo adalah seorang pembunuh. Kau masih menyukainya?"-Jun "Lakukan saja Wonwoo. Bukankah kau sudah membunuh banyak orang?"-? "Aku tak ingin membunuhmu,Kim"-Wonwoo. "Apakah jatuh cinta harus ada alasan? Dia jatuh di saat ingin jatuh. Tanpa memilih dan dipilih. Karna cinta hanyalah jatuh."-Wonwoo/Mingyu. Meanie Soonhoon Seventeen fic
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET ENEMY**

* * *

Main Pair : Kim Mingyu **X** Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Crime, Hurt/Comfort

 **!WARNING!**

 **BxB, Yaoi, TYPO(s), Gaje, Kata** **2** **kasar,OOC, Cerita ini akan panjang dan membosankan, etc**

* * *

 **.**

Seperti biasanya Wonwoo berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Mata elangnya menatap murid-murid yang satu persatu datang. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Wonwoo lakukan. Ia hanya melihat apa ada murid yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 12A. Merupakan kelas unggul yang diisi dengan murid otak cemerlang. Jeon Wonwoo adalah _Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan_ dan _Ketua OSIS_. Banyak yang tidak menyukai Wonwoo dengan sikap perfeksionisnya. Termasuk siswa yang berjalan ke gerbang ini. Wonwoo menghela nafas melihat siswa itu kembali melanggar peraturan. Lihatlah, rambutnya yang kemarin berwarna _blonde_ , sekarang di ubah jadi _silver_ , telinga kirinya yang di tindik tiga buah, tidak memakai dasi dan baju yang tidak di masukkan ke dalam celana. Kakinya yang panjang itu berjalan dengan sangat santai sementara itu kepala Wonwoo rasanya akan meledak menahan emosi. Wonwoo melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hei kau. Bocah Sialan", desis Wonwoo. Siswa itu meliriknya sekilas, melanjutkan jalannya. Mengabaikan tatapan Wonwoo yang menusuknya. Merasa di abaikan, Wonwoo menarik pergelangan tangan siswa itu dengan kasar.

"Kim Min Gyu.", Wonwoo kembali mendesis. Menekankan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Siswa itu yang tak lain adalah Mingyu menyerngit tak suka.

"Apa-apaan. Lepaskan tangan ku sialan", Mingyu berusah melepas tangannya yang di genggam dengan erat itu. Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu. Rambutnya yang hitam legam itu sedikit menutupi mata elang Wonwoo.

"Kau kembali melanggar peraturan. Tidak lelah masuk ke ruanganku, huh?", tanyanya datar. Mingyu mendengus.

"Lepas", tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu menghentakkan tangannya. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tunggu kau di ruanganku. Jika kau tidak datang…", Ia menggantung perkataannya. Menarik kerah seragam Mingyu, berujar dengan suara rendah tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku akan memotong nilai fisikamu. Kau tidak lupa bukan aku adalah murid kepercayaan Han Sonsaeng?", Wonwoo menyeringai melihat Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Ia tau, Mingyu sangat pintar dalam akademik tapi tingkah lakunya membuat ia berada di lokal D. Kelas yang diisi dengan murid berandalan. Dan Wonwoo sangat tau, nilai akademik adalah segalanya bagi Mingyu. Nilai akademik yang harus di atas rata-rata. Mingyu melepas cengkraman tangan Wonwoo di kerah seragamnya dalam satu hentakan. Sebelum pergi, ia mendengus tak suka kemudian mendorong bahu Wonwoo kuat. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

 _You look really hate me…_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo berdecak pelan. Tangannya yang kurus itu melempar koran yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Jisoo Hyung?", Jisoo menghela nafas panjang. Matanya yang teduh itu menatap Wonwoo.

"Saya tidak tau Tuan. Sepertinya Tuan Besar memang berniat _melakukannya._ '', Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya rasanya sangat pusing. Ayahnya kembali berulah. Sementara Wonwoo tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan hal _itu_ terjadi.

"Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa diam Tuan. ", Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun suara ketukan pintu membatalkan niatnya. Setelah berujar 'masuk' pintu itu terbuka. Seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata masuk. Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga tak terlihat begitu jelas.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Mingyu." Mingyu hanya menampilkan wajah bosannya. Ia duduk di kursi yang terletak di hadapan Wonwoo. Meja menghalangi mereka berdua. Jisoo yang tadi berdiri di samping Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk undur diri.

"Tunggu Jisoo Hyung.", Jisoo menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau tetap di sini Hyung.", mendengar perkataan atau perintah Wonwoo Jisoo langsung berbalik. Kembali berdiri di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengambil buku tebal di sudut mejanya. Membuka buku itu dengan tenang.

"Jadi, Kim Mingyu. Setelah ke… entahlah mungkin ribuan kali kau kembali melanggar peraturan sekolah.", mata Wonwoo menyusuri tiap kata di buku itu. Buku yang ia khususkan untuk mencatat semua pelanggaran yang Mingyu lakukan.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Sialan.", Mingyu berujar dengan malas. Ia tidak suka basa-basi, dia lebih suka _to the point_. Dan ia juga tak menyangka Wonwoo bisa juga basa-basi. Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Mingyu dengan serius.

"Aku sudah bosan memberimu hukuman. Kalaupun aku beri besoknya pasti kau ulang kembali.", Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Seolah-olah ia tengah bercanda.

"Jadi, aku ingin kita melakukan sebuah kesepakatan.", mendengar hal itu alis Mingyu terangkat sebelah.

"Apa itu?", Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Kembali, tatapan serius itu ia perlihatkan. Mingyu dapat merasakan aura Wonwoo langsung mendominasi.

"Kau turuti perkataanku… Dan kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku."

Hening

Suara derai tawa memecah keheningan itu. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat Mingyu tertawa. Terbahak-bahak pula.

"Ada yang lucu Kim Mingyu?", Mingyu mengusap air yang berlinang di sudut matanya. Ia bahkan tertawa sampai air matanya keluar.

"Apa-apaan itu Jeon Wonwoo. Kau tampak menjual dirimu padaku."

"Hei! Aku tidak-", tiba-tiba Mingyu memukul meja Wonwoo dengan keras. Membuat Wonwoo dan Jisoo tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi kekasihku? Aku lebih suka itu.", Mingyu menyeringai melihat Wonwoo yang terdiam. Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan setelah ini. Wonwoo pasti akan memandangnya jijik lalu berteriak jika ia masih normal. Lagipula Mingyu juga normal kok. Ia hanya ingin Wonwoo menjauhinya. Berhenti memberi hukuman atau menegurnya tentang ini itu. Jisoo mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo kemudian berbisik pelan pada telinganya. Ketika Jisoo menjauhkan tubuhnya, Wonwoo menatap Jisoo sembari berguman 'It's ok Hyung.' Lalu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Mingyu bersiap mendengar perkataan Wonwoo berikutnya.

"Baik-", _Apa? Wonwoo menerimanya?_ Ia pasti salah dengar "Aku akan jadi kekasihmu, dengan syarat kau menuruti perkataanku.", _Gila! Jeon Wonwoo pasti gila!_ Tanpa sadar Mingyu menyangga lebar.

"Baiklah! Telah diputuskan. Aku harap kau tak melanggar peraturan sekolah lagi.", Wonwoo berdiri. Ia mengambil beberapa buku. Mungkin buku untuk belajar nanti. Ia berjalan di ikuti Jisoo di belakangnya. Mingyu masih terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat ia tersadar.

"APA?!", teriaknya. Wonwoo sontak berbalik. Ia mendapati Mingyu tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?!", Wonwoo memandang Mingyu datar.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku Kim Mingyu. Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.", Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Sebelum meninggalkan Mingyu di ruangannya, ia berujar

"Lelaki sejati nan berandal sepertimu pasti akan menepati perjanjian yang telah di sepakati. Aku benar bukan?", kemudian mengilang di balik pintu bersama Jisoo. Mingyu terdiam. _Awalnya hanya ingin membuat Wonwoo menghindarinya tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah terlibat perjanjian bodoh dengan Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan perfeksionis itu?!_ Sial.

.

.

 _So, let's begin_

* * *

 _To Be Continued or End_

* * *

-Sebenarnya apa yang ayah Wonwoo lakukan?

-Siapa Jisoo a.k.a Joshua bagi Wonwoo?

-Kenapa Jisoo a.k.a Joshua memanggil Wonwoo 'Tuan'?

-Penasaran? Ikuti kisah gaje ini hingga akhir!

-Ohya, aku gk janji bakalan cepet update karna aku sibuk ujian. Harap maklum ya.

 _Bow!_

 ** _HanaHopee_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Find me_**

 ** _Ig: hanahopee_**

 ** _Fb: Zikratunnisa_** [real name, btw]


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET ENEMY**

* * *

Main Pair : Kim Mingyu **X** Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Criminal and Romance

 **!WARNING!**

 **BxB, Yaoi, TYPO(s), Gaje, Kata** **2** **kasar,OOC, Cerita ini akan panjang dan membosankan, etc**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dunia ini kejam. Ada yang berkuasa, ada yang menindas, ada yang_ _ **terbunuh**_ _dan lainnya. Jika kau katakan hidup ini indah, maka aku yang pertama kali menentangnya. Kenapa? Karena aku sama sekali belum menemukan 'hidup yang indah' itu. Sampai sekarang_ pun _sama._

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat tenang menurut Wonwoo. Ia bangun ketika jam wekernya berbunyi. Jarumnya menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Mandi, sarapan kemudian bersiap-siap pergi sekolah. Di sekolah pun sama. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang melanggar peraturan satupun.

Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang. Wonwoo menganggap hari ini adalah _Hari Paling Tenang Seumur Hidupnya._ Ia tak perlu berteriak marah melihat murid melanggar peraturan. Tak perlu memberi hukuman pada murid-murid _berandal_ itu. Jisoo Hyung juga tak melaporkan jika ayahnya kembali _berulah._

Tapi _Hari Paling Tenang Seumur Hidupnya_ itu tidak mungkin akan berlangsung selamanya, _bukan?_ Ketika jam istirahat, Wonwoo pergi ke kantin sekolah. Berniat mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Jisoo yang biasanya membelikan makanan untuknya tidak bisa pergi ke kantin. Hari ini Jisoo tak pergi sekolah karna ada _perlu_ dengan ayahnya. Dan berakhir lah dirinya pergi ke kantin. Sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Mana ada murid yang berani mendekati Wonwoo yang selalu memiliki aura suram itu.

Niatnya, Wonwoo ingin membeli roti dengan isi selai nanas. Ditambah sekotak susu rasa pisang. _Aahh… pasti enak sekali,_ pikirnya. Tapi niat itu di batalkan, ketika ia melihat Mingyu. Dengan rambut yang masih berwarna _silver_ dan baju yang tidak di masukkan ke dalam celana. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dari kejauhan dengan tajam. Bukankah Mingyu telah sepakat untuk tidak melanggar peraturan lagi? _Sial,bocah ini ingin aku sibuk saja._ Kaki Wonwoo melangkah mendekati orang yang ia tatap dengan tajam tadi.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku repot Mingyu. Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku repot?", dalam hati Wonwoo menyetujui perkataan teman Mingyu yang bermata seperti jam 10:10. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung kebetulan dekat dengan Jihoon _-Si Wakil Ketua OSIS-._ Wonwoo berdiri di belakang Mingyu. Soonyoung yang menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo terdiam. Matanya mengerjab pelan kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"Ha-hai…", Mingyu menyerngit bingung.

"Soonyoung? Siapa yang kau sapa? Dan kenapa wajahmu pucat, _eoh_?", Soonyoung tetap melihat ke belakang Mingyu. Karna penasaran, Mingyu menoleh ke belakang.

"AAH!", ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, Mingyu langsung menatap mata Wonwoo. Jarak wajah mereka kira-kira 6cm. Membuat Mingyu terkejut bukan main. Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau lupa Kim?", tanyanya _to the point._ Mingyu mengusap dadanya karna terkejut sembari berujar.

"Apa-apaan kau? Baru datang sudah bertanya seperti itu padaku. Lupa apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau lupa sepertinya…"

PLAK

"Sekarang kau ingat?", dengan santai Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu. Dan itu sangat kuat. Mingyu memegang kepala. Ia langsung berdiri lalu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?! "

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu Kim. Rambutmu kenapa masih warna uban seperti itu?"

"Uban katamu?! Kau saja yang tidak tau _tren_ sekarang dasar kolot."

" _Tren_ t*i kuda. Itu sama seperti rambut kakek-kakek tua."

"Kau-"

"Maaf Tuan-tuan. Tapi apa kalian tidak malu di perhatikan sejak tadi?", Soonyoung menginstrupsi adu mulut Wonwoo-Mingyu. Ketika mereka menoleh ke sekeliling, semua orang yang ada di kantin menatap mereka. Dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Datang keruangan ku Kim. Sekarang.", setelah itu Wonwoo berbalik. Meninggalkan Mingyu menatap punggung Ketua Dewan Sekolah itu dengan tajam.

.

.

 _If you always like that, I can't hold it_

.

.

"Kau buat masalah apa lagi Mingyu? Wonwoo tampak sangat marah."

"Bukankah dia memang selalu marah? _Cih_ , dia itu terlalu patuh dengan peraturan sekolah. Padahal peraturan itu di buat untuk di langgar.", Soonyoung mendengus mendengar penuturan Mingyu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Cobalah Mingyu, sehari saja kau tidak melanggar peraturan. Kau pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Aku tau kau pasti kesal dengannya.", saran Soonyoung. Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Merasa tak perduli dengan saran Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung _ie_ ", Soonyoung berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jihoon _ie_!", langsung saja Soonyoung meninggalkan Mingyu. Melihat itu, Mingyu berdecak pelan. _Sahabat apanya? Melihat Jihoon langsung pergi begitu._ Awalnya Soonyoung berniat mengantar Mingyu ke ruangan Wonwoo. _Eh,_ dianya langsung pergi. Berakhir dengan Mingyu yang berjalan sendirian menuju ruangan Wonwoo.

 _Dia pasti akan bicara tentang yang kemarin kenapa aku mengatakan hal gila itu? Menjadi kekasih Wonwoo sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang singa! Sial!_ Mingyu berhenti mengumpat ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan Wonwoo. _Ketua Dewan Sekolah._ Hampir setiap hari ia masuk ruangan ini hampir membuatnya bosan. Setelah beberapa perdebatan batin, akhirnya Mingyu membuka pintu itu. Matanya melihat Wonwoo tengah memegang pisau lipat. Hal itu sangat membuatnya bingung.

"Wonwoo?", entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa _sedikit_ takut melihat Wonwoo. Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh. Nafas Mingyu tercekat melihat tatapannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?", pertanyaan yang bodoh. Sejak kapan kau punya sopan santun seperti itu,Kim? Mungkin sejak ia melihat Wonwoo memegang pisau. Seakan tersadar, Wonwoo melempar pisau itu entah kemana. Mingyu masuk kemudian menutup pintu. Melihat Wonwoo yang masih terdiam di posisinya, membuat kaki Mingyu tergerak untuk mendekati si Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan itu.

"Duduklah Mingyu.", langkah Mingyu terhenti. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Wonwoo tampak menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa hati Mingyu khawatir melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sangat pucat.

"Kau sudah makan Wonwoo?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Mingyu.", pernyataan Wonwoo itu langsung saja membuatnya terdiam. Di dalam hati ia bertanya _Kenapa ia peduli dengan Jeon Wonwoo?_

"Langsung saja. Aku yakin kau masih mengingat kesepakatan kita Mingyu."

"Ya, aku mengingatnya.", sebelah alis Wonwoo terangkat kala mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Lalu? Kenapa rambutmu masih warna uban seperti itu? Peraturan sekolah yang ke 21 _'Murid tidak boleh mewarnai rambut dengan warna mencolok. Di bolehkan dengan warna yang natural.'_ ", Wonwoo berujar sembari berjalan bolak-balik di hadapan Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu jengah melihatnya.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke salon langgananku.", Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ponsel itu di ulurkannya pada Mingyu. Membuat si empu bingung.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu. Aku tidak menerima bantahan.", Mingyu mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Wonwoo. Jari-jarinya dengan perlahan mengetikkan nomor ponselnya. Diam-diam Wonwoo melirik layar ponselnya lalu tersenyum.

"Ini. Dasar tukang paksa.", Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Mengambil ponselnya dengan dagunya terangkat tinggi.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang.", Mingyu berdecih pelan. Kenapa ia bisa dekat dengan orang pemaksa nan angkuh ini? Wonwoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. Matanya mengawasi Mingyu yang keluar dari ruangannya. Satu helaan nafas lolos. Wonwoo berbalik menatap ke luar jendela ruangannya. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun di luar sana. Kepalanya menunduk dan jari telunjuk yang mengelus pelan telapak tangan kirinya. Yang sedari tadi ia berusaha agar Mingyu tak melihat tangan kirinya.

"Jisoo Hyung….", mata elang Wonwoo berkedip pelan melihat telapak tangannya itu yang terdapat sayatan panjang. Mengeluarkan darah pekat. Membuat lantai ubin yang ia pijak sedari tadi kotor karna darah yang terus mengalir.

* * *

 _To Be Continued or End_

* * *

-Gimana? Tambah gaje kah?

-Masih belum terjawab, Siapa _sebenarnya ayah_ Wonwoo dan apa yang ia lakukan.

-Kenapa Wonwoo memegang pisau? dan Kenapa tangannya terluka?

-Saya jadi banyak tanya ya

-Ada yang mau bantu jawab? Kotak _review_ selalu terbuka untuk kalian! _/hahaha/ /Apaan coba? -_-_

-Jari saya gatal-gatal buat update, mungkin ini update-an saya yang terakhir sebelum ujian try out T-T.

 _-_ Saya sangat menghargai komentar kalian.

 _Bow!_

 ** _HanaHopee_**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Find me**_

 _ **Ig: hanahopee**_

 _ **Fb: Zikratunnisa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET ENEMY**

* * *

Main Pair : Kim Mingyu **X** Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Criminal and Romance

 **!WARNING!**

 **BxB, Yaoi, TYPO(s), Gaje, Kata** **2** **kasar,OOC, Cerita ini akan panjang dan membosankan, etc**

* * *

 **.**

Jisoo menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan darah yang mongering di telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Sudah berapa kali saya bilang Tuan… Jangan melukai diri Anda lagi.. Bahkan Anda belum sehari saya tinggal sudah terluka seperti ini.", Wonwoo hanya diam. Mengunci rapat mulutnya. Matanya menatap Jisoo yang membalut kain kasa di tangannya itu.

"Mulai sekarang saya akan menemani Anda kemanapun Anda pergi.", Wonwoo mendengus keras. Menarik tangannya yang Jisoo pegang.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Hyung. Jika Jisoo Hyung mengikutiku kemanapun aku akan melukai diriku. Bahkan melebihi ini"

"Tapi Tuan_"

"Hyuuung~", Jisoo yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan' itu sungguh membuat Wonwoo muak. Jika ia merengek meminta Jisoo berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, Jisoo akan berhenti. Mendengar Wonwoo merengek membuat Jisoo terkikik. Tangannya mengacak pelan surai hitam legam Wonwoo yang terasa lembut.

"Iyaaa _Adikku_." , Jisoo melangkah pelan menuju dapur.

"Apa kau lapar Wonu? Hyung akan memasak untukmu", Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Jisoo. Ia mencegat tangan Jisoo yang hendak mengambil Teflon itu.

"Hyung… Aku ingin pergi bersama Mingyu… Bolehkah?"

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Mingyu mengaduk makanannya dengan malas. Menghela nafas pelan kemudian memaksakan senyumannya.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak Tuan Muda?", Mingyu mendengar suara lembut Kepala Maid di rumahnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bukan begitu Bi. Ini enak kok!", kembali, senyuman ia paksakan. Matanya melirik bangku di sebrang sana. Bangku yang seharusnya di duduki oleh ayahnya saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun ibunya yang telah meninggal 10 tahun lalu. Mingyu masih ingat. Keika ia kecil dulu ia pernah merayakan ulangtahun ibunya. Ia dan ayahnya memberikan kejutan untuk ibunya. Saat itu ibunya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup di dadanya.

 _Drrrttt Drrrrttt_

Lamunan Mingyu tentang ibunya buyar ketika mendengar getaran ponselnya. Ia menaruh sumpitnya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping piringnya. Membuka pesan yang masuk, keningnya berkerut melihat pesan itu di kirim dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

* * *

 _From:+628xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Bersiap-siaplah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku akan datang dua puluh menit lagi. Jika kau tidak bersiap-siap aku serius meminta Han Sonsaeng memotong nilai fisikamu. –Wonwoo_

* * *

Ternyata dari Wonwoo. Mingyu berdecih. Apa-apaan? Wonwoo ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat? Dan oh! Kenapa jantungnya berdebar begini? _Kau seperti anak gadis yang diajak kencan oleh laki-laki yang ia sukai saja Mingyu._

.

 _First step to catch what I need_

.

 _Ting Tong_

Mingyu menoleh kala mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya. Walaupun ia hanya melihat punggung orang itu, Mingyu tau siapa orang yang tengah membelakanginya ini.

"Wonwoo?", orang itu yang tak lain Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Mingyu merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Astaga… Apa barusan ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum? _Tolong tampar aku sekarang!_

"Ayo.", ajak Wonwoo. Mingyu segera tersadar. Memilih untuk menutup pintu kemudian mengikuti langkah Wonwoo.

"Hei, kita akan kemana?", Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Mingyu agar berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengganti warna rambutmu itu."

"Kenapa kau repot-repot pula? Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri."

"Apanya yang bisa. Nanti malah kau tidak menggantinya dengan alas an malas.", Wonwoo berujar dengan datar. Sementara Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _Whatever._ "

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Wonwoo serius dengan ucapannya. Ia membawa Mingyu ke salah satu salon. Mingyu hanya menurut saja. Terlalu lelah untuk melawan mungkin. Wonwoo meminta salah satu pegawai di salon itu mengubah warna rambut Mingyu menjadi warna hitam. Wonwoo yang memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Mingyu selesai itu di kejutkan dengan panggilan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo. Sudah selesai.", Wonwoo mendongak. Nafasnya tercekat melihat bagaimana tampannya Mingyu dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Ternyata kau tampan juga.", lirih orang yang ia puji itu tak mendengar perkataannya. Namun sepertinya Mingyu mendengarnya.

"Kau saja yang baru sadar.", Wonwoo membayar biaya untuk mewarnai rambut Mingyu tadi. Dengan sukarela ia membayar. Lagipula ia yang mengajak Mingyu untuk pergi ke salon ini.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?", tanya Mingyu ketika mereka di luar salon. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan.", Mingyu mendengus. "Tapi aku ingin makan."

"Kau yang traktir. Dompetku sudah tipis.", mendengar jawaban Wonwoo kembali membuat ia mendengus.

"Iya.", ia menjawab dengan malas. Langkah Mingyu terhenti di salah satu restoran makanan cepat saji. Wonwoo mengatakan ia ingin makan _hamburger_ jadi Mingyu membawanya kesini. Mereka masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Duduk di salah satu kursi. Seorang pelayan datang. Wonwoo mengatakan makanan yang ingin ia pesan begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Ketika pelayan itu pergi keheningan pun merebak. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan _atmosfer_ canggung.

"Ehm… Ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana tau alamat rumahku?", Mingyu memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Wonwoo menaruh ponsel yang ia mainkan sedari tadi di atas meja.

"Aku bisa saja mendapatkannya. Dan bisakah kau bersikap sopan? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, bocah.", ia berujar dengan datar. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tak kalah datar.

"Tua yang kau banggakan? Orang itu ingin muda. Bukan tua."

"Panggil aku Hyung. Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun, 'hah?", mata Mingyu langsung menggelap ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Kau boleh berbicara kasar atau menghinaku. Tapi jika orangtuaku kau libatkan, aku tak segan-segan memukulmu Jeon Wonwoo.", geramnya. Wonwoo mendengus remeh.

"Uuhhh… Aku takuut.", Wonwoo berlagak ketakutan karna ancaman Mingyu. Kemudian menatap balik Mingyu.

"Ancamanmu tidak akan berlaku padaku Kim. Bahkan sebelum kau memukulku, akan kupastikan kau jatuh berlutut tepat di depan kakiku.", mereka saling memandang sengit. Mingyu berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Entah kenapa tatapan datar Wonwoo membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya sedikit berdesir.

"Ini pesanan Anda Tuan-tuan.", pelayan pun datang. Membawa makanan yang mereka pesan. Mata Mingyu berbinar melihat makanan yang di tata di depannya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia memakan _hamburger_ ukuran jumbo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau lapar ya?"

"Eoh? Iya… Di rumah sepi sekali. Aku tak nafsu makan.", Wonwoo memasukkan kentang goring ke mulutnya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum miring.

"Yang lain mana? Orangtuamu misalnya?", Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Ibuku sepuluh tahun yang lalu meninggal. Ayahku sibuk bekerja hingga lupa aku. Tapi aku selalu di temani oleh maid di rumah. Jangan khawatir.", mendengar kata terakhir Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mencebik pelan.

"Siapa juga yang khawatir. Peduli saja aku padamu tidak tuh.", Mingyu memasang ekspresi kesakitan sembari memegang dada kirinya.

"Akkhh… kau kejam sekal…",

"Isshh… menjijikkan. Berhenti Kim!", ia tertawa melihat Wonwoo yang berteriak seperti itu. Kemudian mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Setelah beberapa menit makanan mereka habis. Wonwoo melihat jam tangannya. Jam lima sore. Tak terasa sudah sore.

"Arrgghh.. Sial.", telinganya mendengar Mingyu mengumpat. Ketika ia menatap Mingyu, Mingyu tengah berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Mingyu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Memberi isyarat agar Wonwoo diam.

"Itu ada sepupuku.", ia menunjuk salah seorang gadis yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka. Gadis itu duduk sendirian dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia itu _fujoshi_ tingkat akut. Dia memiliki komunitas pecinta _Boy Love._ Kita jangan sampai ketahuan nanti dia menggila_ _hoi_ Jeon Wonwoo! Mau kemana kau?!", Wonwoo berjalan mendekati sepupu Mingyu itu. Berbincang sebentar kemudian kembali ke meja yang Mingyu duduki. Sepertinya Wonwoo mengajak gadis itu agar duduk bersama mereka.

"Hai Mingyu.", Chaeyong sepupu Mingyu itu tersenyum lebar. Mingyu meringis melihat senyuman itu. _Dia pasti akan menggila._

"Jadi Wonwoo adalah kekasihmu Mingyu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku kalau kau punya kekasih? Aahh~ Kalian cocok sekali.", Chaeyong tetap mempertahankan senyuman lebarnya. Pipinya merona karna terlalu senang.

"T-tidak Noona… Kami_"

"Iya Nona. Aku adalah kekasih Mingyu.", Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran. Kenapa Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan ini mengakuinya?

"Kalau begitu bisakah kalian befoto berdua untukku? Satu saja… ya? ya? ya? ya?",

"Tentu Noona."

"Yah! Wonwoo! Apa-", dengan cepat Wonwoo menutup mulut Mingyu. _'Turuti saja sialan. Setelah ini kita langsung pulang.'_. Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Kuatkan aku Tuhan… Cobaanmu terlalu berat. Dan ketika Wonwoo melepas tangannya yang menutup mulutnya, Mingyu memaksakan senyumnya. Chaeyong mengambil ponselnya dengan semangat.

"Nah tersenyum lah", Wonwoo tersenyum. Merangkul bahu Mingyu sok akrab. 'Tersenyum bocah!'. Mingyu menghela nafas mendengar suara Wonwoo menyuruhnya tersenyum. _Ingat momen-moment bahagia Mingyu. Ketika ibu membangunkanmu untuk pergi sekolah, ketika ibu memasak untukmu yang menangis karna dijahili temanmu, ketika ibu tertawa karna lelucon basimu._ Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman yang tulus.

" _Say kimchii…"_

Ckrek

* * *

.

Cahaya orange senja mulai merebak ketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi dari restoran makanan cepat saji itu. Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu ke Sungai Han. Kebetulan letak restoran itu dekat dengan Sungai Han. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak dekat sungai itu. Mata tajam Wonwoo menatap air sungai yang tampak tenang.

"Emm… Wonwoo. Terima kasih.", Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah… Terima kasih.", Mingyu tersenyum. Dirinya bersungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada Wonwoo. Karna Wonwoo membuat dirinya lupa dengan rasa kesalnya terhadap ayahnya yang melupakan hari ulang tahun ibunya.

"Aku rasa kita sama Kim.", Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Sama? Maksudmu?", Wonwoo hanya diam. Cahaya senja menerpa wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu mencoba untuk menebak apa yang tengah Wonwoo pikirkan. Tetapi ekspresi datar itu tak bisa membuatnya untuk menebak.

 _Drrrttt Drrrttt_

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar itu dari saku celananya. Layar itu menampilkan pesan masuk.

* * *

 _From: Chaechae Noona_

 _Ini foto kalian di restoran tadi. Aahh… Kalian cocok sekali! -3- Mingyu, Noona harap kau menjaga Wonwoo dengan baik ya, dan bertahanlah bersama Wonwoo. Kalian tampak saling mencintai_

* * *

Mingyu tersenyum membaca pesan dari sepupunya itu. Kemudian jarinya men _scrool_ layar itu untuk melihat foto yang di maksud Chaeyong. Foto dirinya yang tersenyum tulus dengan Wonwoo merangkul bahunya. Wonwoo juga tersenyum. Mingyu terdiam sesaat seakan menyadari sesuatu.

Kepalanya mendongak kembali menatap wajah Wonwoo yang di terpa cahaya senja. _T-tidak mungkin…_ Wonwoo tampak tersenyum. Mata itu tampak menerawang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut Wonwoo sedikit bergerak.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat.

Tidak, mungkin memang ini seharusnya.

Tapi, _Kim Mingyu telah jatuh._

 _Jatuh pada pesona Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Jatuh pada senyuman tulus Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Pada akhirnya, Kim Mingyu jatuh pada sosok Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Si Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan yang ia benci._

* * *

 _To Be Continued or End_

* * *

-Holla! Saya comeback!

-Gimana? Tambah gaje kah? Saya harap tidak / _/hahaha/_

-Kayaknya sampai di sini aja bagian santainya ya? Chapter besok langsung ke inti ceritanya. Siap-siap aja /Boom/

-Ujian TO nya berjalan dengan lancar... Huhuhu capek saya kalau ujian teroosss x-x

-Udah! Itu aja!

 ** _Bow!_**

 ** _HanaHopee_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET ENEMY**

* * *

Main Pair : Kim Mingyu **X** Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Criminal and Romance

 **!** WARNING **!**

 **BxB, Yaoi, TYPO(s), Gaje, Kata** **2** **kasar,OOC, Cerita ini akan panjang dan membosankan, etc**

* * *

 **.**

Sepertinya kelas Sejarah sangat membosankan. Tampak sebagian murid lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada mendengar penjelasan guru di hadapan mereka. Kalaupun yang mendengar hanya merasa kasihan tidak ada yang mendengar guru itu berbicara. Termasuk Jeon Wonwoo. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengela nafas bosan. _'Bahkan aku sudah mempelajari ini berkali-kali sampai bosan'-_ batinnya. Matanya melirik Jisoo. Hyungnya itu tengah membaca buku dan terlihat serius sekali. Membuat Wonwoo membatalkan niatnya untuk memanggil Jisoo. _'Kapan bel istirahat berbunyi… Astaga… Aku bisa mati kebosanan.'_.

"Nah, sampai disini pelajaran kita. Sampai jumpa.", ketika guru Sejarah itu menutup pertemuan, bel langsung berbunyi. Wonwoo segera berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi menarik tangan Jisoo yang kebingungan untuk pergi ke kantin.

"H _–_ hei Wonwoo, kenapa tiba-tiba semangat begini?", Wonwoo menoleh sambil tersenyum menatap Jisoo.

"Aku lapar Hyung.", Jisoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Matanya menangkap pancaran lain di mata adiknya itu. _'Tidak… Kau tidak lapar Wonu… Tapi kau ingin segera bertemu dengannya…"_

* * *

"Hei, aku dengar Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkencan"

"Benarkah? Mingyu siswa popular dengan Jeon Wonwoo Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan itu berkencan?"

"Iya. Aahh… Aku tak menyangka Mingyu bisa menyukai Wonwoo. Padahal mereka 'kan selalu adu mulut.", pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di bilik toilet itu mendengar semuanya .Mendengar percakapan siswa yang suka bergosip tadi. _Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkencan, 'huh?'-_ batinnya. Ketika tak mendengar suara siswa yang bergosip tadi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet pria. Mencuci tangannya kemudian menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Begitu mudahnya kau melupakanku Wonu… Aku penasaran. Apa reaksi Mingyu ketika _mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya._ Apakah reaksinya sama denganku?", pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Oh, Jun. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau di sini.", ia menoleh mendengar suara sahabatnya.

"Ah, Soonyoung. Mingyu. Maaf, aku kebelet tadi. Hehehe.", kakinya melangkah mendekati Soonyoung dan Mingyu.

"Jun, bagaimana menurutmu rambut hitamku? Apa aku bertambah tampan?". Wen Junhui atau yang sering dipanggil Jun mendengus malas.

"Kadar kepercayaan dirimu harus di kurangi Ming.", Mingyu tertawa. Tak menyadari Jun yang menatapnya lama.

.

 _Why I can't move on? Just the way you did so easily_

 _._

"Wonwoo, kau sudah tau bukan. Ada murid baru di kelas 11D?", Wonwoo menoleh kala Jihoon bertanya. Keningnya berkerut berusaha mengingat orang yang Jihoon maksud.

"Oh, si Im Sejun? Kenapa?", Jihoon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo. Berujar dengan rendah seperti bisikan.

"Kelakuannya sama dengan Mingyu. Mungkin bisa lebih.", Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Banyak siswa yang berandalan di sekolah ini. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka di terima saat akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi Wonwoo sudah biasa menangani orang-orang berandal seperti Mingyu _bahkan lebih._

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkencan ya?"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada yang melihat mereka kencan kemarin. Dan kau tau siapa yang membuat Mingyu rapi hari ini? Itu berkat si Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan itu."

"Waahhh… pesona Jeon Wonwoo memang tak bisa di elakkan. Bahkan Mingyu si berandal bisa bertekuk lutut padanya.", Jisoo menyikut pelan Wonwoo ketika mendengar orang-orang yang membicarakan adiknya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tampak tak peduli. Ia tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak berkencan kan dengan si Kim itu?", Jihoon kembali bertanya. Sejak pagi tadi ia mendengar gossip itu membuat dirinya ikut penasaran. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Kami berkencan.", lalu kantin tiba-tiba heboh. Sepertinya gosip itu memang benar guman mereka. Oh, sepertinya Wonwoo lupa jika Mingyu memiliki penggemar di sekolah. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang terobsesi pada Mingyu. Dan tentu, hal itu akan berujung buruk di tambah pengakuan dari Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo tampak serius menatap komputernya. Keningnya berkerut dan kacamata bulat bertengger di hidungnya. Sesekali ia berguman ketika membaca situs web yang ia buka.

"Apa yang kau lihat Wonu?", Jisoo menarik kursi di kamar Wonwoo agar ia bisa duduk di sebelah _Adiknya._ Matanya yang teduh itu ikut menatap komputer Wonwoo.

"Oh, Hyung. Ini _Deep Web._ "

"Kau…", Jisoo berujar dengan ragu. Matanya beralih menatap Wonwoo. "Tidak berniat untuk kembali ke dunia _itu_ kan?", Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa tidak? Keuntungannya banyak dari _dunia ini._ Bahkan bos sangat mengandalkanku.", helaan nafas lolos dari mulut Jisoo.

"Apa bedanya dirimu dengan Tuan Besar Wonwoo. Kau tidak ingin Tuan Besar melakukan _nya_ tapi kau sendiri melakukan _nya_ "

"Hyung, _please._ Emosiku akhir-akhir ini tidak stabil. Jangan buat aku juga melakukan hal _ini_ padamu.", Wonwoo mendesis pelan. Menatap Jisoo dengan tajam dari samping. Membuat Jisoo tergugu sesaat. Aura Wonwoo yang sangat mencekam membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Oh, bos ingin aku melakukan _nya_ malam ini. Tolong persiapkan alat-alat ku Hyung.", tidak ada yang bisa Jisoo lakukan selain mengangguk. Menuruti perkataan Tuan Muda ini.

* * *

Dan berakhirlah Wonwoo di rumah ini. Di rumah si klien. Si klien meminta dirinya untuk basa-basi dulu dengan si _korban._ Dengan senang hati ia menurutinya. Tetap memakai masker hitam dan topi dengan warna senada agar dirinya tak terlalu di kenali. Di _dunia_ _ini_ Wonwoo di kenal dengan nama N.O. Diambil dari huruf akhir dari namanya. Jeo **n** Wonwo **o**.

Tok Tok

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Wonwoo segera mendekati pintu. Membukanya dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berdiri dengan gelisah.

"Tuan Shim?", tanya Wonwoo memastikan bahwa si _korban_ lah yang datang. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Oh, masuklah Tuan. Saya adalah tangan kanan Tuan Choi yang baru.", Wonwoo berujar dengan sopan. Tuan Shim dengan ragu masuk. Matanya mengitari rumah yang tiap hari ia datangi.

"Tenang Tuan. Hanya ada saya. Tidak ada orang suruhan Tuan Choi yang lain.", perkataan Wonwoo membuat Tuan Shim sedikit menghela nafas. "Oh ya, silahkan duduk Tuan.", Wonwoo menunjuk kursi di ruangan itu. Terdapat dua kursi dengan meja bundar di tegahnya. Ada teh dengan teko dan sepotong kue di atas meja. Pertemuan ini tampak seperti acara minum teh dibandingkan yang sebelumnya pikir Tuan Shim. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di ikuti oleh Wonwoo.

"Anda boleh meminum teh sambil kita berbincang Tuan.", Tuan Shim mengangguk. Mengangkat cangkir kemudian menyeruput teh itu dengan tenang. Wonwoo menyeringai tanpa pria paruh baya itu sadari.

"Jadi Tuan, Anda tau bukan maksud Tuan Choi menyuruh Anda untuk datang kesini?"

"Ya. Tapi saya saat ini hanya punya ini.", Tuan Shim menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang di gulung. Wonwoo menatap uang itu tanpa minat.

"Anda pasti tau jika hutang yang Anda buat jumlahnya bukanlah sebanyak ini."

"Ya, saya tau tapi _–"_ , perkataan Tuan Shim terpotong kala merasakan kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Perut melilit menyakitkan.

"A _–_ anda kenapa Tuan?", bertanya dengan nada khawatir, itu yang Wonwoo lakukan. Berpura-pura bahwa ia tak mengetahui apapun nyatanya ialah yang membuat Tuan Shim kesakitan seperti itu.

"A _–_ apa yang kau tambahkan pada t _–_ teh itu bocah?", Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Anda baru menyadarinya Tuan? Saya hanya menambahkan racun pada minuman Anda.", Tuan Shim menggeram. Sedetik kemudian ia terbatuk. Darah keluar dari sela mulutnya.

"Saya pikir lebih baik saya membunuh Anda secara perlahan karna itu sangat menyenangkan. Benar bukan?", batuknya tak berhenti. Membuat darah mengotori karpet mahal Tuan Choi. Wonwoo bersidekap.

"Oh, lebih baik saya menonton Anda untuk meregang nyawa. Ah, pasti seru sekali.", menit-menitpun berlalu. Ruangan itu hanya di penuhi oleh suara batuk Tuan Shim. Sebelum nafasnya tercekat, ia berujar.

"S _–_ siapa kau… b _–_ bocah?", Wonwoo menurunkan maskernya. Melebarkan senyum miringnya kala mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tubuh Tuan Shim ambruk. Tampak dadanya tak lagi naik turun menandakan ia tak lagi bernafas. Mati.

"Aku? Anggota terbaik _Assassin_ dari situs _Deep Web_." Yaahh _–_ itulah Jeon Wonwoo yang sebenarnya. Anggota _Assassin_. **Pembunuh**.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo kembali sekolah seperti biasanya. Seolah hal yang semalam tak pernah terjadi. Seolah ia tak melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. Begitupun dengan Jisoo. Tetap mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi. Seolah ia tak pernah menolong Wonwoo untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang. Bukankah memang itu tugas Jisoo? Seorang _butler_ harus mengikuti semua perintah tuannya. Menjaga tuannya walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker. Mengambil baju olahraganya. Kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti agar ia bisa mengganti pakaiannya dengan leluasa.

"Hyung.", Wonwoo menghentikan lahkahnya untuk masuk ke ruang ganti kala mendengar suara _bass kekasihnya._ Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu?", Mingyu mendekat. Ia tampak gugup.

"A _–_ anu … Apa kita bisa bicara Hyung?", mengabaikan rasa penasarannya kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba memanggilnya Hyung, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi aku harus mengganti pakaianku. Kalau tidak Im Sonsaeng akan memarahiku.", lalu Mingyu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo menuju ruang ganti.

"Itu Hyung…", Mingyu menelan _saliva_ nya susah sekali mengatakannya?

"Bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu.", Wonwoo berbalik membelakangi Mingyu. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Kemudian melepas pakaian itu dengan santai. Mingyu terdiam menatap punggung Wonwoo. Bukan _–_ bukan karna ia tergoda dengan punggung putih itu tapi karna banyak sekali tato di punggung Wonwoo. Bahkan sampai ke lengan atasnya. Dengan berbagai motif. Pantas Wonwoo selalu memakai jas sekolahnya. Mingyu meringis membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika tinta tato menembus kulitnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kembali setelah selesai memakai baju olahraganya.

"A _–_ ah! Aku… apa Hyung punya waktu sepulang sekolah?", Wonwoo menyerngit sesaat.

"Punya. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.", Mingyu tersenyum canggung. Berharap Wonwoo mengatakan iya.

"Oke.", Wonwoo membalas singkat. Dihadapannya, Mingyu tersenyum lebar. _Yes! Bisa kencan nanti!_

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu Hyung!", Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang terlihat bahagia.

* * *

Wonwoo mengunci pintu ruangannya. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam ponsel. Membuka pesan dari Jisoo.

"Ah, dia ada perlu lagi dengan _Ayah_.", Wonwoo menyimpan ponsel dan kunci ke dalam sakunya. Sekolah tampak sepi karna beberapa menit yang lalu kelas telah usai. Mungkin hanya ia yang masih berada di sekolah.

Ponselnya bergetar di saku celana membuat Wonwoo mengambil kembali benda pintar itu. Pesan masuk dari Mingyu.

 _Hyung. Aku menunggumu di restoran cepat saji waktu itu. Ku harap kau datang Hyung._

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Wonwoo tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman.

"Bocah brengsek ini…", gumannya. Belum sempat Wonwoo menyimpan kembali ponselnya, sesuatu yang keras menghantam belakang kepalanya. Membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang lalu ambruk.

"Angkat dia.", seseorang berujar dengan angkuh. Dua orang berbadan kekar mengangguk. Menggendong tubuh Wonwoo dengan mudah. Orang yang berujar dengan angkuh tadi mengambil ponsel Wonwoo.

"Hyung. Aku menunggumu _–_ Cih! Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar mempunyai hubungan"

* * *

 _To Be Continued or End_

* * *

 _-Haloo!_

 _-Udah satu bulan ya saya gk update? Maafkeuunn... saya sibuk ujiaaann T-T_

 _-Bagi yang gak tau Deep Web, dari yang saya liat di ig, Deep web itu adalah situs dimana semua konten tidak di sensor. Konten yang tidak manusiawi seperti perdagangan manusia, situs porno, hasil eksperimen, penyiksaan anak dan hewan serta situs pembunuhan bayaran. Dan situs pembunuhan bayaran yang terkenal adalah Assassin. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan sistem chain atau berantai. Assassin ini menggunakan Mask Rabbit. Mereka bukan pembunuh amatiran, banyak yang mengklaim bahwa para Assassin adalah orang yang hebat di kemiliteran. **Mereka membunuh dan melacak bukan karna uang, tapi hanya untuk kepuasan semata. Bahkan mereka akan selfie ketika selesai membunuh si korban. Saya sarankan jangan kunjungi Deep Web karna banyak sekali dampak negatif dari situs itu.**_

 _-Makasih buat yang mendukung saya sama yang nungguin ff ini update! Maaf gk bisa balas review kalian satu persatu! Saya sayang kalian!_

 ** _Deep bow!_**

 ** _Hana Hope_**


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEET ENEMY**

* * *

Main Pair : Kim Mingyu **X** Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Criminal and Romance

 **!** WARNING **!**

 **BxB, Yaoi, TYPO(s), Gaje, Kata** **2** **kasar,OOC, Cerita ini akan panjang dan membosankan, etc**

* * *

 **.**

"Bye Bye!", Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Mereka adalah teman klub musiknya. Tadi ia mengadakan rapat dengan anggota klub musik. Membuat Jihoon pulang terlambat. Soonyoung bahkan sudah pulang. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus. Ia lebih menyukai naik bus daripada mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

Langkah kaki Jihoon terhenti ketika melihat tiga orang yang mencurigakan. Dua orang pria berbadan kekar dan seorang gadis. Oh! Jihoon mengenal gadis itu. Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Dua orang pria itu membawa seseorang. Bukankah itu…

"Wonwoo?", gumannya. Otak Jihoon langsung menyimpulkan kalau mereka menculik Wonwoo. Di tambah mereka membawa Wonwoo menuju mobil sedan hitam.

"Hei! Kalian!", tanpa pikir panjang Jihoon langsung menghampiri mereka. Berlagak bahwa ia tak ketakukan. Padahal kakinya bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalian menculik Wonwoo?", tanyanya ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya tak senang.

"Pergilah Lee Jihoon.", usirnya. Dua orang tadi menaruh tubuh Wonwoo di kursi mobil. Jihoon memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi!", ancamnya. Gadis di hadapan Jihoon tersenyum remeh.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Kau boleh melaporkan pada polisi.", tutur gadis itu ketika Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. "Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Soonyoung.", Jihoon mengerjap pelan mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut gadis itu.

"Atau pada orang tuamu? Aku akan menculik salah satu dari mereka, membunuhnya dan mengirim kepala mereka yang telah ku penggal padamu. Bagaimana?", Jihoon tanpa sadar meremas ponsel di tangannya. "Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku bahkan bisa menculik Wonwoo dengan mudahnya. Apalagi menculik kekasih bodohmu itu. Atau orang tuamu?", kemudian tak ada yang bisa Jihoon lakukan selain membiarkan mereka pergi. Menunduk dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Satu lagi Lee Jihoon. Jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku menculik Wonwoo. Atau aku akan melakukan hal yang aku katakan tadi."

* * *

.

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Menghela nafas beberapakali sambil melirik pintu masuk restoran. Wajahnya agak suram karna sudah lama menunggu seseorang.

"Sepertinya Wonwoo Hyung tidak akan datang…", gumannya kala melihat jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu Wonwoo tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Menelpon Wonwoo pun percuma karna tak di angkat apalagi mengirim pesan padanya. Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu dengan kecewa.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ketika berada di luar restoran. Mungkin Wonwoo tengah menuju kesini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menghela nafas kecewa. Langit yang awalnya cerah mulai tampak mendung. Seolah mewakili perasaan Mingyu saat ini. _Heol-_ kau pasti tau bagaimana rasanya ketika kau berharap namun apa yang kau harapkan tak terjadi. Seolah di hempaskan setelah di bawa tinggi menuju langit.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Sebagian orang memilih untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, Mingyu mengabaikan rintikan hujan itu yang membuat pundak baju mahal yang ia kenakan basah. Bahkan ketika hujan semakin deras ia tetap berdiri menatapi air Sungai Han. Di tengah-tengah hujan yang lebat ini, _Kim Mingyu tersenyum tipis_. Sarat akan _kekecewaan_. _Kemudian ia berguman dengan lirih –_

"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya menyukai seseorang…"

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Lagipula, astaga… Apakah masih zaman cara seperti ini? Hanya karna ia mengaku sebagai kekasih Kim Mingyu ia _diculik_ oleh seorang gadis labil yang _buta karna cemburu._

 _Shit._

Namanya Chou Tzuyu. Cantik. Pintar. Kaya. Manis. Nyaris sempurna. Ya, _nyaris._ Jika saja dia tak menculik Wonwoo hanya karna hal sepele ini ia akan sempurna. Tapi Wonwoo tak akan takut karna di culik oleh gadis labil itu. Karna ia saja sudah menghabisi banyak nyawa orang jadi ini adalah hal sepele. Seperti menendang kerikil kecil.

Ia diikat di sebuah kursi. Di sekap dalam gudang kumuh. Seperti drama picisan saja, pikir Wonwoo. Tzuyu meninggalkannya di dalam gudang ini dengan dua orang pria kepala licin mengkilat _–nyaris_ _membuat matanya sakit karna silau_ , badan berotot dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sudah berapa lama aku di ruangan pengap ini? Batin Wonwoo. Tapi yang pasti sekarang di luar sana sudah gelap. Hujan tetap turun. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo ingat janjinya dengan Mingyu. Ahh, apa anak itu menungguku di restoran itu?

"Hoi", Wonwoo tersentak pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu gudang. Disana, berdiri Chou Tzuyu dengan angkuhnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Lepaskan aku.", tuturnya datar. Tzuyu menutup pintu gudang kembali kemudian mendekati Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Kalaupun kau memohon dengan wajah menyedihkan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Kau kira aku akan memohon pada gadis jalang sepertimu.", itu lebih mengarah ke pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Tzuyu menggeram.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku jalang?"

"Kau sendiri mengakuinya.", Wonwoo menyeringai kala melihat Tzuyu yang terpancing dengan perkataannya. Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan marah. Ia menampar pipi Wonwoo dengan keras. Membuat wajah Wonwoo tertoleh ke samping.

"Sialan!", Wonwoo meludah pelan. Ah, sudut bibirnya robek. Berani sekali Tzuyu membuatnya terluka. Bisa-bisa Jisoo marah padanya.

 _._

Jisoo menatap ponselnya. Kenapa Wonwoo belum pulang juga? Nanti kalau Tuan Besar bertanya bagaimana? Apa yang akan ia jawab? Berkali-kali ia menelpon Wonwoo tapi ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Huh… Semoga kau baik-baik saja, _Yuzuke_ "

.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku menyukai Mingyu.", Tzuyu menatap Wonwoo. Ia memilin rambut kemerahannya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Tapi kau yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya berkencan dengan Mingyu. Betapa rendahannya dirimu menggoda Mingyu _–ku_.", Wonwoo memandang Tzuyu balik. Wajahnya tampak jengah.

"Bagaimana caramu menggodanya? Menjual dirimu?"

"Aku tidak sama denganmu Chou Tzuyu. Kau dengan mudahnya menjual tubuhmu untuk laki-laki lapar di luar sana dengan sukarela. Setidaknya kita tau siapa yang _jalang_ dan _rendahan_ disini.", Tzuyu hanya tersenyum. Sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Aku akan membawa seorang tamu untukmu.", Tzuyu kemudian pergi dari tempat pengap itu. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega.

"Gadis itu tak menyadarinya.", guman Wonwoo. Tangannya bergerak-gerak membuat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya sedikit mengendur. Terima kasih pada bawahan Tzuyu yang bodoh itu. Mereka tak mengikat tangannya dengan erat. Nah, besok ia akan melawan pada gadis itu. Chou Tzuyu salah menangkap mangsa. Ia berhadapan dengan anggota terbaik _Assassin. Pembunuh yang membunuh korbannya demi kepuasan semata. Pembunuh yang di latih dengan sangat keras. Memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa –pun kemampuan bela dirinya._

* * *

 **| Sweet Enemy |**

* * *

Mingyu benar-benar gelisah. Jeon Wonwoo tak datang sekolah. Wonwoo pasti selalu datang sekolah. Bahkan ketika ia demam parah, ia tetap sekolah. Yaa, berakhir dengan berbaring di ruang kesehatan. Apalagi tak datang sekolah tanpa kabar. Ini benar-benar aneh. Joshua yang selalu bersamanya entah kenapa juga tak datang. Walaupun sesekali Joshua jarang juga datang. Tapi jika tanpa kabar itu aneh.

"Kau tampak gelisah.", Jun menatap Mingyu dengan alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kau gelisah begitu?"

"Tentu saja karna kekasihnya tak datang Jun", Mingyu mendelik sebal kea rah Soonyoung. "Diam kau.", desisnya. Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Aahh.. Kim Mingyu maraah~ Takutnya~", teriaknya dengan nada mengejek. Mingyu mendengus.

"Kau tak menghubungi Wonwoo? Daripada kau uring-uring an seperti ini.", saran Jun. Mingy menghela nafas.

"Sudah aku lakukan, tapi ia tak menjawabnya." , Mingyu memukul-mukul layar ponselnya. Ia kesal. Jun terdiam.

"Apa mungkin Wonwoo sedang melakukan _tugasnya_ ya?", lirihnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Jun?", Mingyu menatapnya penasaran. Jung menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

.

Mata Wonwoo terbuka semalaman. Ia sama sekali tak tidur. Otaknya memutar rencana yang pas untuk bisa bebas dari tempat ini. Ia mungkin juga harus membunuh Chou Tzuyu. Tapi tubuhnya agak lemah. Ia belum makan dan minum. Ditambah tak tidur semlaman. Duduk di kursi dengan posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam.

Wonwoo tersadar ketika mendengar pintu gudang di buak. Matanya menatap Tzuyu datar.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Wonwoo? Nyenyak?", Ia tak menjawab perkataan gadis itu. "Sepertinya nyenyak.", Tzuyu menepuk bahunya sok akrab.

"Nah, aku sudah bilang kemarin bukan? Ada tamu untukmu. Dia wanita.", Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Wanita? Siapa itu? Kemudian seorang gadis masuk. Awalnya Wonwoo tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk Membuat rambut hitamnya yang indah menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Namanya Kang Seulgi. Ia menyukaimu."

* * *

 _To Be Continued or End_

* * *

-Hai!

-Saya akhirnya bisa update /makasih ya allah/

-Hana lagi sibuk ujian nih, maaf ya kalau lama banget update nya TT

-Pendek? Maaf ya...

-Ada yang mau rekomendasiin ff seventeen or bts? corat coret di kolom review ya!

 _ **Deep bow!**_

 _ **HanaHope**_


End file.
